Conventionally, data is at the core of all computing activities, be it as a cloud, application programs, or network transactions. In the end, typically, data is always dealt with in the following activities: storing data, transporting data, and consuming data by endpoint devices through calculations and rendition. Generally, the last resting place for data is the storage system. Typically, all other activities surrounding data can leave a trace on the data.